The present invention relates in general to flood control, and, more particularly, to automatic flood control means.
Flooding of rivers, such as the Mississippi River, or the like, has always been a great concern for those living in the proximity of such rivers. Historically, in response to flood conditions, sandbags, or the like, have been manually located next to the river in an attempt to contain the waters of the river. Such methods have many drawbacks, not the least of which is the slow rate at which sandbags can be placed relative to the rise in water level.
Dams and reservoirs are other means of flood control which have been used. However, these means have proven to be effective in only certain specific conditions.
There is thus a need for a means for controlling or preventing the flooding of surrounding areas by any and all waterways, such as rivers, or the like.